Bitter sweet memories of promises and melodies
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: [[What if Jack had remembered everything as soon as he had re-emerged the night after his drowning; and if so what would he do about it. Perhaps it wasn't only Jack Frost's childhood memories that were taken or distorted and I suppose…it was for the better. The Man in the Moon always had a reason...right?]]


_[[What if Jack had remembered everything as soon as he had re-emerged the night after his drowning; and if so what would he do about it. Perhaps it wasn't only Jack Frost's childhood memories that were taken or distorted and I suppose…it was for the better.]]_

_**Bitter sweet memories of promises and melodies**_

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. _

_It was dark, and it was cold._

_ And I was scared._

__Jack blinked drowsily as he looked up through the murky water, numbly feeling the water tugging at his clothes and hair in gentle sways, the dead silence rang in his ears as he drifted; Drifting into a ray of moonlight that was refracted through the water which turned out to be the moon. Gingerly, he blinked open azure eyes as the ice before him seemed to fracture and break away allowing his body to surface. He coughed and spluttered, disorientated as the cold fresh air stung at his lungs and water dripped down his cheeks as if he had been crying.

_But then…then I saw the moon._

_ It was so big and it was so bright, _

_and it seemed to chase the darkness away._

_And when it did…_

_I wasn't scared anymore. _

He panted heavily for a moment as he looked about him, his body seemingly weightless as he was lifted up. His panicked expression softened slightly as his breathing slowed to a more regular beat as a sense of calm and safety was drawn around him like a blanket on a winter's night. He watched the moon curiously before he felt a slight coldness brush against his barefoot and he looked down to see he was now standing atop the pond, the hole patched up as if it hadn't ever been there, the pond that he had been underneath…**trapped.**

_Why I was there,_

_and what I was meant to do_

_that I've never known._

_And a part of me wonders if _

_I ever will._

__Jack looked up suddenly when the light dimmed and raised a curious eyebrow, his eyes briefly scanning the sky before he stepped back, treading carefully until wincing, he stepped onto something solid and looking down and saw it was a wooden staff like piece of gnarled twisted wood with a curve at the top.

he tilted his head and kneeled slightly to pick it up, blinking as it glowed a brilliant blue, jumping when frost shot out of it and across the top of the lake causing him to drop it. Then burning with curiosity he picks it and taps it against some of the close by tree trunks, grinning in awe as intricate frost designs began to spread and curl from where he touched the trunk.

Unable to contain himself Jack grins with gaining confidence as he swings the staff, running across the lake, laughter freely spilling from his lips until a certain heavy swing brings him flying high up into the sky, but a moment later and he's falling back to earth, grabbing a hold of the branch that he lands on and laughing wearily as he leaned into a sitting position.

Something glinted in the corner of his eyes and he turned his head to look into the distance to see a small village, the chatter and murmurs filling his ears now that he listened and something jumped in his heart. For a moment he paused and looked at the staff, gripping it with two hands before hissing as images flashed into his mind.

His little sister

Emma

at the age of Four crying as he tried to cheer her up

_Jack, I'm scared._

_CRACCKKK! The ice below her splinters more. She wobbles as _

_it starts to separate._

_"I know, I know…but you're gonna _

_be alright. You're not gonna fall _

_in. We're gonna have a little fun _

_instead. " _

_"No we're not!"_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_fighting back tears She looks up at him_

_"Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_Jack chuckles_

_"Well, alright. Well, not, not this _

_time. I promise. I promise, _

_you're gonna be…you're gonna be _

_fine."_

_Jack fixes her gaze…holds it…there's nothing but the two _

_of them._

_"You have to believe in me. "_

_Jack's sister pauses a moment, then smiles through her fear. _

_And just like that, Jack's demeanor changes. A light is _

_switched on inside him and the last thing that could be _

_happening is what is actually happening._

_Jack casual and playfully_

_"You wanna play a game? We're going _

_to play Hopscotch! Like we play _

_every day!"_

_she looks more reassured._

_"It's as easy as…one…whoaaaa…"_

_And Jack shows his sister the first leap, but mugs for her, _

_almost losing his balance then catching himself. She laughs._

_"Two…"_

_(the next jump)_

_"Three!"_

_He turns toward her with his arms spread out._

_"Alright…"_

_He reaches down to pick up a familiar-looking stick lying on _

_the ice. He extends it towards her — _

_"Now it's your turn."_

_Jack's sister looks down. She is trying to gather her _

_courage. Jack, never breaking his gaze with her, _

_(softly)_

_"One…"_

_She hops, wobbling, but catching her balance._

_"That's it, that's it…two…"_

_She's almost there, Jack's staff just beyond her reach._

_"Three."_

_She grabs hold of Jack's staff and in one massive effort he _

_slings her with all his might to safety. But the movement _

_propels him into the cracked ice. He looks up to see his _

_sister safe - smiles - and then plunges into the dark cold _

_water.._

_"JACK!"_

__"NO EMMA!….Ngh…ah…" Tears sprung to his eyes as he remembered clawing against the water, anything to get away from the stabbing_, suffocating_ cold but the ice quickly began forming over him as his coat dragged him further and further down, the pain finally grew too much and he inhaled, his sister's broken sobbing disappearing into his subconscious along with the light.

He sobbed brokenly as he shook before turning his head to the village, a smile slowly forming

"yes…it's its ok i kept my promise! Mary i'm coming!" he grinned and set about clumsily coming down the tree, staff gripped in his hand as he pushed away and clumsily flew towards the small village

_My village!_

_**But the one thing I do know is…that I died here and my sister would be at home now with mama and papa, perhaps crying and feeling guilty and i promised her fun and hope and that is what she'll get**_


End file.
